The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Batteries are used in a wide range of products to enable the products to operate without the need to be tethered to an electrical outlet. People have begun to rely more and more on battery powered products from cellular phones to laptop computers and even hybrid or fully electric automobiles. As such, accurate information regarding remaining capacity of a battery may be important. The remaining capacity of a battery may fluctuate based on the ambient temperature to which the battery is exposed. Under the current state of the art, however, remaining battery capacity is only measured at a single temperature of a current location of a product without regard for other temperatures to which the product may be exposed.